Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates
Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates 'is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It might be the name of the 20th season of Power Rangers, which will be tied with the Power Rangers 20th Anniversary. It was originally created by Reynoman, but since added on to by multiple users. Synopsis One fateful day, the evil Prince Kronos of the Chao-Chronic Empire headed for Earth with his three Generals & army of Mettoids & Clawdoids. Fortunately, all 113 Power Rangers teamed up to fight the Machine Empire. But when the battle got too tough, the rangers released a final attack, which ended up getting their powers scattered throughout the universe. Now, Justin stewart, one of the rangers, finds five young highschool teenagers to become the new Power Rangers. Now, these Rangers will travel from world to world on their ship, the Zordon's Revenge, & team up with the rangers of the past to defeat the Chao-Chronic Empire & save the universe once & for all. Characters Chao-Chronic Empire *'''King Kronos - Prince Kronos' father & the true leader of the Chao-Chronic Empire. **'Prince Kronos' - The young leader of the Chao-Chronic Empire. ***'General Trakeena' - The bad guy from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. She was ressurected by Kronos as one of his generals. ***'General Thrax' ''- The bad guy from ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's Once A Ranger. He was ressurected by Kronos as one of his generals. **'General Venjix' ''- The bad guy from Power Rangers Wild Force's Forever Red & Power Rangers RPM. He was ressurected by Kronos as one of his generals. ***'''Mettoids - The footsoldiers of the Chao-Chronic Empire. ****'Clawdoids' - Officers who lead the Mettoids. *****'Armoroids' - King Kronos' bodyguards. ***'Scythe' - A human who serves the Chao-Chronic Empire. Like the rangers, Scythe also has Ranger Keys, all of whom hold the spirits of extra Power Rangers & Ranger-like allies. *'Mega-Grunt' - A monster that's formed from each one of the footsoldiers in the past seasons. Other Villains *'Moltor' - The fiery villain from Operation Overdrive. **'Lava Lizards' - Moltor's footsoldiers. *'Shimazu' - A villain from Ninja Storm. **'Kelzaks' - Shimazu's footsoldiers. *'Vexacus' - A villain from Ninja Storm. *'Professor Cog' - One of the villains from Clash of the Red Rangers. **'Sheriff Lead' - Professor Cog's right-hand man. **'Grinders' - Professor Cog's footsoldiers. *'Octoroo' - A villain from Samurai. **'Moogers' - Octoroo's footsoldiers. *'Spylith' - A villain from Holy Spirits. Arsenal *'Galaxy Pirate Phone' - The main five Pirate Rangers' morphing device in the form of a cellphone. *'Galaxy Pirate Cell Morpher - The morphing device of the Silver Pirate Ranger in the form of a cellphone.' *'Galaxy Key Buckle' - The Pirate Rangers' Ranger Key storage in the form of a belt. *'Galaxy Pirate Sword' - A sword that each Pirate Ranger carries. *'Galaxy Pirate Musket' - A pirate musket that each Pirate Ranger carries. *''' Galaxy Pirate Spear''' - The Silver Pirate Ranger's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Power Ranger. The Pirate Rangers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Power Rangers. The keys can be used with the Pirate Phone in order to become the past Power Rangers to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with the Pirate Megazord's helms to unlock various zords or powerups, as well as the finishers. Zords *'Galaxy Pirate Megazord' **'''''Zordon's Revenge - The Red Pirate Ranger's pirate ship zord that also serves as the Pirate Rangers' ship; forms the torso & head of the Galaxy Pirate Megazord. Shoots Tiger Animal Spirit & Dragon Mega Header. **'Galaxy Jet Zord' - The Blue Pirate Ranger's jet zord; forms the right arm & hat of the Galaxy Pirate Megazord. Shoots Jaguar Animal Spirit & Shark Mega Header. **'Galaxy Tractor Zord' - The Yellow Pirate Ranger's tractor trailer zord; forms the left leg of the Galaxy Pirate Megazord. Shoots Cheetah Animal Spirit & Tiger Mega Header. **'Galaxy Racer Zord' - The Green Pirate Ranger's race car zord; forms the left arm of the Galaxy Pirate Megazord. Shoots Wolf Animal Spirit & Snake Mega Header. **'Galaxy Sub Zord' - The Pink Pirate Ranger's submarine zord; forms the right leg of the Galaxy Pirate Megazord. Shoots Rhino Animal Spirit & Pheonix Mega Header. *'Legendary Zords' - Zords that are summoned from within the Galaxy Pirate Megazord by using their respective team's Ranger Keys after the Pirate Rangers have obtained that Power Rangers' Greater Ranger Powers. **'Mystic Dragon' - Secondary zord combination from Mystic Force. Can combine with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Mystic Power. **'Delta Runner 1' - The SPD Red Ranger's first personal zord from SPD. Can combine with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Delta Power. **'Red Lion Wildzord' - The Red Wild Force Ranger's Wildzord from Wild Force. Can combine with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Wild Power or Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Wild Samurai Power. **'Minizord' - Combination of the two Power Spheres from Ninja Storm. Can combine with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Ninja Power. **'Falcon Speeder' - The thirteenth & latest Octane Zord created by Dr. K. Can combine with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Octane Power. *'DinoTank Megazord' - The Silver Pirate Ranger's mecha; has vehicle, dinosaur, & humanoid modes. Based on the respective Greater Ranger Powers of Time Force, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, & Dino Thunder. Can loan arms to the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Dino Power as a result of using all of the Dino Ranger Keys. It can also join on to the Mega Winger to form the Dino Winger Megazord. See Also Category:Galaxy Pirates Category:Series Category:Reynoman